


布鲁斯他是最强地球人

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 《克拉克果然是个外星人》后续，布鲁斯决定接受挑战（http://archiveofourown.org/works/5044867）





	

**Author's Note:**

> 迟来的鸡年大吉w  
> 系列上下名字有致敬，致敬的什么大家静悄悄的就好【【【

　　布鲁斯双手交叉抵在桌上，手背托着下巴，思考着。蝙蝠电脑巨大组合屏幕发出的淡蓝色荧光映在他脸上，一串串数据流淌而过。  
　　“我从未退缩过。”他低声呢喃，“这种事情不会比追在小丑屁股后跑大半个哥谭要难。”  
　　在数据流停下的一瞬间，他站了起来。  
　　“我接受挑战。”他对自己说。  
　　  
　　第一件事：采购需要的物件。  
　　同时作为哥谭王子和哥谭的守护骑士，要找到一家口碑不错的成人用品店并不难，位于哥谭下城区的玛莎·韦恩纪念公园不远处就有一家，店主姓奎恩——只是碰巧与奥利弗·奎恩同一个姓。带着口罩墨镜和鸭舌帽进店的人可见过不少，奎恩女士热情地招呼他。  
　　“欢迎光临，您想要什么？”  
　　“润滑剂，和扩肛用的道具。”完美的，机械没有感情的声音，这让奎恩女士略微诧异地看了他一眼。  
　　“您之前有使用过这一类型的道具吗？”  
　　“有，但是我需要——扩张得更大的道具，”他带着黑手套的手比划了一下，“这么大。”  
　　奎恩露出了个奇妙的笑容。“噢，我明白了，那可是非常危险的举动，我建议您来一套扩张专用的不同尺寸器械，循序渐进是非常重要的，先生，否则会受伤。”  
　　“……把东西拿来。”  
　　“好的，先生。”  
　　奎恩走进了通往仓库的门，再出来时手上拿着一个覆盖了紫色和黑色的盒子，上面甚至有缎带粘成的蝴蝶结。  
　　“这套扩张用肛塞已经出产了三年，口碑非常好，从小到大一共四种尺寸，是型号比较丰富的一款，做工也很不错，没有多余的塑料边刺，纯医用级硅胶，手感相当柔软，还附送一瓶润滑剂。不过润滑剂我建议您使用旁边这一款，效果更持久而且还有草莓味和巧克力味可选！”  
　　润滑剂的问题可以以后再说，不过似乎现在一起买了也无关紧要。布鲁斯看着奎恩拿出来的一排同款润滑剂，忽然被其中一瓶吸引了。  
　　“那就这盒——还有这个。”  
　　“好的先生！请问还有什么其他需要吗？”  
　　布鲁斯皱着眉头想了想：“一套包含刚刚那种尺寸的仿真阴茎，有吗？”  
　　半小时后。  
　　“欢迎下次光临，先生！”奎恩快乐地目送布鲁斯提着一袋子东西上了车。  
　　  
　　第二件事：做好计划。  
　　虽然在庄园里布鲁斯一向非常自我为中心，但是再自我中心，也不能当着阿尔弗雷德的面来做这些事情。  
　　书房是个不错的地方，足够严肃一如这件事本身，而且他还可以通知阿尔弗雷德今晚除非黄色警报，否则不必进来找他。  
　　桌面一字摆开的是四个不同型号的肛塞，顶端像两片叶子一样张开，略微使力就会合在一起。最小的合起来后直径只有三厘米，张开五厘米，最大的合起来足足六厘米，张开更是可怕的十厘米。  
　　当他想起克拉克那勃起的场面，忍不住轻咳了一下。  
　　或许最后一个并不需要。  
　　他又看了一眼打开了盒子的那套仿真阴茎，最大号的那根和克拉克的差不多。  
　　只要他能成功吞下那个。  
　　咳。  
　　他有做过功课，奎恩也有说明。虽然说最好循序渐进，每个都佩戴直到能顺利取出再更换更大型号，布鲁斯觉得每个一天时间也应该足够了。  
　　那么就这样：每个型号一天，到第三天尝试最大的那根，只要成功，就可以约克拉克了。  
　　并不难，不是吗？  
　　布鲁斯合上盒子，装回包装袋里，走向卧室。已经耽搁了不少时间，今晚的夜巡该开始了。  
　　  
　　第三件事：执行。  
　　这才是最难的，布鲁斯再一次确认。  
　　现在的场面说不上色情，更倾向尴尬。已经洗好了澡的他抹了满手的润滑剂，怎样都挤不进屁股里。  
　　之前他跟那个男模做的时候对方到底是怎么给他弄的来着？似乎是把润滑剂挤进手指上，再伸进去？  
　　满头大汗的布鲁斯最终不得不放弃了第一次尝试，回去补习功课。幸而第二次还算顺利，两个小时后，他终于竭尽全力把捏紧了的、湿漉漉的肛塞塞进了它应该待着的位置。  
　　鼓胀感充斥着他的身体，张开的叶片恰好压在了前列腺上，布鲁斯尴尬地发现他兴奋了。缓慢的、持续上升的感觉源源不断地散发到周身各处尤其是仅仅隔着会阴的阴茎，正向外溢出透明的液体。自暴自弃地，他就着满手润滑剂，自己撸了个爽。澡是白洗了，但是布鲁斯没想到这种鼓胀感一直缠绕着他，直到重新洗完澡，直到躺在床上辗转反侧，直到在梦里高潮着醒来。  
　　“该死。”他这个年纪早就不该做春梦了，更何况是梦遗。简直是亿万富翁之耻。更糟糕的是那点鼓胀感并没有消退多少，依然无处不在。  
　　但他可是布鲁斯·韦恩。他只需要把这种感觉忽视掉——包括行走时的摩擦和坐卧时的蠕动——他确信自己能保证日常行动无碍。  
　　更重要的是，五日计划不可更改。他不会退让。  
　　  
　　然而当天晚上他就遇到了第二个难题：这种张开复位的肛塞，对取出有一点难度。  
　　塞进去的时候可以捏住，但排出来时里面可没有手捏小了。强硬拉扯在括约肌尖锐抗议的时候被迫放弃，赤裸身体的布鲁斯弯着腰扶着墙，艰难地一点一点张开括约肌，来排出肛塞。  
　　后来他查看了一下时间，这个过程花了他将近半小时。过程的艰难令他犹豫了一秒是不是立刻继续新一轮扩张，但这对他甚至不是个选项。  
　　再一次清理之后，在相关位置和道具上涂了半瓶润滑剂，布鲁斯毅然决然地花了十多分钟去放置第二枚肛塞。即使已经放置了小一号肛塞一天之久，放进这枚肛塞也没有容易多少。唯一的进步是他已经熟悉了前列腺被压迫、肠道被塞满的状态，他很快就适应了新的肛塞的存在，安然地进入梦乡。  
　　梦见了克拉克插着他过了一晚上，无论如何都不肯拔出来，害得布鲁斯洗早澡的时候不得不撸了一发。  
　　吃过早午饭，布鲁斯抽空锻炼了一下身体，顺便适应体内塞着肛塞状态下的战斗。毕竟不是真正的、激烈的性交，虽然会因动作过大造成相对大的移位，布鲁斯确信自己还是能忍受并且不会影响到战斗。  
　　事实证明即使有出入，也没有太大。肛塞没有对他的夜巡产生影响，反而意外地对他的心理状态产生了影响。  
　　羞耻，性奋，自我怀疑和持续的隐蔽快感。  
　　回到卧室，回到温暖的浴缸中，布鲁斯一边质疑着自己，一边难以忍耐地用大号的仿真阴茎摩擦着被持续刺激了两天的位置。  
　　而这大号的大小，甚至不足克拉克的三分之二。他只要闭上眼睛，就能看到那根几乎拳头粗的、布满青筋和血管的残忍凶器，一想到要让那样的东西塞进自己的屁股……  
　　他瑟缩着高潮了。脑袋靠在浴缸边上，四肢无力地摊开，任由浴缸里的水在他身上拍打至平静，剩下他大口大口的喘息。  
　　他真的能成功吗？  
　　他摸向他下身的入口，评估着，如同一个局外人。  
　　孔洞已经无法自行合拢，他能轻松地放入四根手指，五根也并不太难。  
　　用大号仿真阴茎自慰是因为相对舒适，要放入加大号不是不行，但是克拉克的码数是三个加。  
　　布鲁斯咬咬牙，就着浴缸的水，放入了第三枚肛塞。  
　　  
　　不过这次他没有托大。第二天下午联盟值班之前，他花了点时间取出了肛塞。  
　　否则真的该影响处理紧急状况了。  
　　三天来第一次没有放入任何东西，布鲁斯有那么半个小时感觉到莫名的空虚。幸而很快紧急状况——或者说是联盟的日常状况——就让他摆脱了这一切。  
　　处理联盟任务会需要他全部的精力。  
　　直到值班即将结束，布鲁斯才放松了一点。一个快速的、难以察觉的吻落在他的脸颊，下一秒他被超人拉着躲进了旁边的杂物间。  
　　“什——”  
　　“想你了，布鲁斯。”克拉克饥渴地亲着他的嘴，急切地把他的衣服往上推，“我们都一个星期没见面了。”  
　　“我说过——”布鲁斯在亲吻的间隙挣扎着，“——我需要时间——”  
　　“我不会进去，就让我蹭蹭。”克拉克飞快地说，“我真的很想你。”  
　　“老天。”布鲁斯喘息着。克拉克已经把他衣服扒到腋下，牙齿都落在胸口上了，那双不老实的手更是一直揉着他的屁股，壮观但还没完全勃起的东西隔着制服在他的腹部蹭来蹭去，布鲁斯这两天本就有点过度刺激的身体飞快地起了反应。他干脆靠在墙上，解开腰带，放任克拉克干活，但他仍忍不住要嘲笑一下，“年轻人就是没有耐心。”  
　　“嗯哼。”克拉克都用不上超能力就发现了他身体上的变化，把他的裤子连着内裤一把扯到腿弯，握着两人的阴茎摩擦。  
　　布鲁斯对那根外星阴茎心有余悸。他痛苦地发现这根阴茎比他之前记忆的要大上一圈，那就意味着，第四枚肛塞也适应良好之后，他未必能吞下这根东西。  
　　克拉克放在他大腿上的手蠢蠢欲动要伸进他的后穴，被他拉了回来。“耐心，年轻人。”他咬了一口克拉克肩窝上的肉，并不意外地发现那肉虽然柔软，但是坚韧无比。  
　　“那我可不可以先尝试这里？”  
　　那只手伸进了他大腿之间。布鲁斯被欲望占据的大脑稍微花了点时间才明白他在说什么。  
　　“试试？”他挑眉。  
　　他能看见克拉克眼里的兴奋。在那之后，很快地，克拉克推揉着让他面向墙壁，双腿合拢。不知道哪里搞来的润滑剂，又或者克拉克一开始就不怀好意。布鲁斯的大腿内侧飞快地湿透了，那根可怖的性器挤了进去，几乎让他站不稳，像是骑坐在一根相当粗的肉棍上，热度烫得他的会阴一阵颤抖。  
　　“布鲁斯？”  
　　“……动。”  
　　于是那根棍子动了。摩擦过他的穴口，会阴，挑起紧缩的囊袋，与他自己的阴茎握在一起。  
　　“操。”  
　　他怀疑自己真的被上了。被插进了身体里，操弄着敏感带，捅着唯一的入口，把精液从他的囊袋里挤出来。  
　　他肯定晕过去了，或者至少失去了一段时间的意识。他听到克拉克忍着得意和狡黠在他耳边低声询问着什么，他大概是点头了。  
　　理智重新回归的时候，他正脚步虚浮地站在自己的浴室里，腹部、下体、屁股、大腿上全是精液的黏腻痕迹，地上的内裤已经完全湿透。  
　　  
　　第四枚肛塞是个巨大的挑战。他感觉他的屁股吞下了一个完整的拳头，而他还需要以这样的状态度过一整天。没有联盟紧急事件的呼唤和小丑刚刚回到阿克汉姆帮了他的大忙，他一整天的日程也就是去集团董事会露了露脸，在一场慈善拍卖上说了几句话，喝了一点酒，并监听了哥谭警局的通讯频道。持续的肿胀感渐渐消退成迟钝的压迫感，他只要保持动作幅度就能很好地坚持住。  
　　取出来花了比他预想更多的时间，附赠一身汗。他几乎觉得自己取不出来了，如果不是他坚毅的信念（以及为了这件事被送进急诊室实在太丢人）。  
　　他累得像是刚跟达克塞克战斗完一样恨不得立刻睡过去，但是最后的执念让他取出了三个加的仿真阴茎。  
　　再也没有了一开始的性奋。涂满了润滑剂的仿真阴茎头部挤入的时候稍微有点困难，但是后面的进入顺滑了很多。布鲁斯稍微抽插了一下确定一切顺利，就取了出来，扑在了床上。  
　　  
　　既然计划已执行完毕，就该……  
　　第四：验证成果。  
　　约克拉克到酒店没什么难度。  
　　“今晚有空吗？”  
　　“哦，噢，当然了，布鲁斯。”  
　　布鲁斯轻易就听出了里面的期待，他轻笑：“老地方见？”  
　　“是……套房？”  
　　“或者你有其他提议？”  
　　“没有，当然，没有。我下班之后……六点半？”  
　　“我会在那里等你。”  
　　“就这样说定了。”  
　　准备花了布鲁斯一点时间。菜单很好选，带着黏腻芝士的焗龙虾伊面总是不会错的，同样玉米鸡肉浓汤，但克拉克喜欢的苹果派不太适合出现在这种场合。牛油果沙拉配白色的沙拉酱，红酒会比威士忌更像一场约会。饭后甜点他在提拉米苏和奶油泡芙里犹豫了一会儿，最后决定奶油泡芙更符合主题。  
　　当然他没有忘记他的主要目的。半个小时前他才再次确认他能吞下那根仿真家伙，接着就等着克拉克过来。  
　　意外很幸运地没有出现，当他听到克拉克双腿落在敞开的阳台上时，刚好六点半。  
　　“进来吧。”他靠在沙发上，举杯。  
　　克拉克扫了一眼桌面，惊异地看着他，脚步却一点也不迟疑，干脆地紧挨着坐在他身边，在他脸上落一个吻：“比我想象的要好太多了。”  
　　布鲁斯用酒杯推开他的脸，看着他：“你就打算让我饿着肚子？”  
　　“当然不。”克拉克微笑，拿起另一个酒杯，跟他碰了碰，喝了一口，“开胃酒？”  
　　“反正你不醉，度数多少很重要？”  
　　“不。”克拉克用叉子卷起一卷面条递到他嘴边，“无论你喝醉了还是清醒着，我都喜欢。”  
　　“油腔滑调。”布鲁斯含住了面条，叉子拉出，两片薄唇因此稍微有些变形，之后嘟了起来，把漏在外面的部分吸了进去，留下一些白色的芝士。  
　　克拉克忍住了舔舐的欲望，狠狠地给自己塞了一口龙虾肉。这个男人是怎么把自己弄得这么色情的？  
　　布鲁斯似乎看穿了他的想法，嗤笑了一下：“就没点耐心？”  
　　“没有。”克拉克诚实地说，给他补了一口肉，“幸亏你就点了这么点东西，要是来个法式大餐我肯定要发疯。”  
　　布鲁斯笑着看着他，一只手不老实地摸到了他的胯下。  
　　“操。”克拉克用力闭了闭眼睛，“我很乐意现在就开始，只要你说‘好’。”  
　　“一点都不好，我还饿着呢。”布鲁斯快乐地说。不知怎的，他起了恶作剧的心，也许是因为这么些天的辛劳准备不从这个外星人手里找到点补感觉亏大了，“等我吃饱了再说。”  
　　他推开了克拉克，自己拿起了刀叉。作为布鲁斯·韦恩，他吃东西的动作优雅又稳重，但是克拉克怎么看怎么觉得下腹紧缩。那根卷着食物的舌头，那双含着餐具的嘴唇，那两排咬着肉块的牙齿。还有布鲁斯看着它们的眼神，温柔得都快滴出水来——当二十三分钟之后他发现泡芙咬下去会挤出奶油，而且刚刚好沾到那双覆盖着芝士汁和浓汤汤汁的嘴唇上时，他确信这一切都是故意的。  
　　下一秒他就把布鲁斯推倒在了深红色的长椅上，凝视着那双充满了笑意的蓝色眼睛，报复性地舔舐、吸吮那双沾满了白色汁液的嘴唇。  
　　“你满意了吗，布鲁斯？”好一会儿之后他问。  
　　布鲁斯正喘着气，笑意却分毫未减。  
　　“还没呢。”  
　　克拉克顺着他的视线向下看。酒红色的丝质浴袍领口敞开着，腰间的带子也松垮垮的只要一扯就会掉。再往下……  
　　他的手自作主张挑开了衣襟。  
　　赤裸，干净，早已为他准备好了。  
　　他早该想到的。布鲁斯做事情一向目的性很强。  
　　“你……准备好了？”  
　　他看到布鲁斯难得地窘迫了。布鲁斯扭过头不去看他，喉结因紧张上下滚动。  
　　“你愿意试试吗？”  
　　声音倒是意外地清晰。  
　　“是的。”克拉克咳嗽了一下，找回自己正常的声音，重复，“是的，我愿意。当然了。”  
　　几近语无伦次，他捕捉到布鲁斯的视线，再次感激地道谢到布鲁斯忍不住促狭地调笑。  
　　“这就让你过载了，小镇男孩？”  
　　“你不知道我有多渴望这个。”  
　　“……我想我知道。”  
　　克拉克还在傻笑，但是布鲁斯看见那根相当可观的性器已经把他西裤的缝线顶得岌岌可危。  
　　“润滑剂在桌子下，”布鲁斯提示，“你的裤子要撑不住了。”  
　　“抱歉。”克拉克飞快地说，同样飞快地脱掉了裤子。浓厚的胸毛、旺盛的精力和脱离遮掩的性器覆盖在布鲁斯上方，烫得布鲁斯几乎开始瑟缩。“但是我想……”他再一次吮吸、入侵布鲁斯的口腔，似乎最重要的事情就是要布鲁斯为此窒息。  
　　当布鲁斯眼冒金星地回过神来，就被胸前奇怪的感觉吸引了注意力。他低下头，看见克拉克正对着他笑，对方的舌头狠狠地碾过他的乳头——还有上方的白色奶油。  
　　那画面如此色情，布鲁斯忍不住发出一声呻吟。克拉克受到了鼓舞，再一次碾过他的乳头，然后是沾了奶油的乳晕，像是舔舐食物的小动物，布鲁斯的视线被他吸引了，无法移开去，只能发出断续的呻吟。  
　　他看着克拉克又拿了一个泡芙，注入奶油的孔洞对准了他的另一侧乳尖，轻轻一挤。  
　　“老天。”他的脑袋砸在长椅上，喘息着颤抖，舌头温热的触感和奶油的滑腻划过他的胸，他连抵抗都想不起来。很快奶油香味靠近了他的鼻腔，他被推挤着张开了嘴，接受了那颗干瘪但仍充满了奶油香味的泡芙，附送手指两根。  
　　他说不出话来。相比艰难地咀嚼泡芙，他更愿意舔舐吸吮那两根不停扭动的手指。下腹抽搐，他下意识想要抚慰自己，手却被按下了。  
　　“让我来，布鲁斯。”  
　　嘴里的手指撤下了。他眨眨眼睛恢复视力，不意外地向下看到克拉克对着他勃起的阴茎吹气。  
　　“快点，克拉克。”他催促，“舔我，或者操我——只是，快点，拜托。”  
　　“我会。”克拉克回答。他先是伸出舌头从根部舔到顶部，又用舌尖戳刺顶端的孔洞。在布鲁斯惊呼声中突然吞下整根，吸吮着吐出，再吞入。等到布鲁斯的身体稍微反应过来包裹着它的温热和潮湿，就开始用舌头轻轻来回碾压。  
　　“克——天——”布鲁斯的手按在他的后脑勺上，不知道该下压还是后撤。  
　　克拉克帮他做了决定：他用舌头碾着性器，前后移动起头部来。他花了点时间在这上面，感受着布鲁斯哽噎的呻吟和喘息，脑后逐渐痉挛难以控制的手指，最后突然用力一吸，他毫不意外布鲁斯会在这一刻释放在他嘴里。  
　　他的嘴巴重新捕获布鲁斯时，布鲁斯嘴里的那块泡芙已经被含得发胀柔软，似乎在克拉克重新钻进他嘴里才让他意识到它的存在。匆匆吞咽掉之后，克拉克的舌头就缠上了他，把微腥的液体涂满他的口腔。他吸吮，吞咽，毫不在意在自己精液的味道与克拉克唇舌相交。  
　　布鲁斯的身体已经为他完全打开。他已经摸到了身后过分敞开的入口，很难想象布鲁斯真的为他做到了这一步。布鲁斯是怎么做到的？他的意思是，布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，自然；蝙蝠侠可以做到任何事，基本没错；但是这个？  
　　他的脑海里出现了布鲁斯跪在随便哪里，用手插进自己的身体努力扩开的情形。或许还有一点道具。  
　　“我可以吗？”他喘息着，急切地问。他的手已经迫不及待地巡视领地了。  
　　“是的……当然。”布鲁斯断断续续地回应，“请。”  
　　他把布鲁斯的腿架在肩上，好露出藏在丰满臀瓣间的入口。肉眼可见无法合拢的环状肌肉不停地颤抖，似乎紧张地等待着什么降临。  
　　他。  
　　他想。  
　　他在等他。  
　　“谢谢，为了这一切。”他呢喃，无所谓对方听不听得到。  
　　克拉克的阴茎仍然比这开口要远远粗上一圈。他按压了一下环状肌肉，感受了它的柔软，才把涂满了润滑剂的粗长性器抵在上面。  
　　他屏住了呼吸，唯恐伤到身下的人。先是头部打招呼般清浅的戳刺，缓慢地试探，再稍微加力向里挺近。布鲁斯的手在腰侧寻找着什么，克拉克握住了它。它紧紧地回握。  
　　“相信我。”他说。  
　　克拉克点头：“我相信你。”  
　　缓缓地，缓缓地，环状肌肉的皱褶被完全撑开，或许再开了一点点，可怖的头部终于被含住了。在压过前列腺的一瞬间布鲁斯弹动了一下，接着是克拉克整根阴茎缓慢而稳定的进入。  
　　火热，紧窒，潮湿，柔软。  
　　布鲁斯的呼吸是那么破碎，握着他的手的力量是那么大。他低头亲吻手背：“我爱你，布鲁斯。”  
　　“你就……闭嘴……操我。”  
　　“遵命，先生。”  
　　克拉克小心地缓缓抽出，再次插入时他们都不自觉吸了口气。第二次压过前列腺，布鲁斯的身体再一次失控地弹动。很快克拉克就明白了，每一次进出都刻意刺激布鲁斯的前列腺，没多久，每次克拉克这样做，他就都会发出一声响亮的呻吟。  
　　“你……控制不住，对吗？”克拉克得意地说，换来一个白眼。不过很快，在克拉克越来越快的动作下，白眼就成了失控的另一个表象，同时伴随着急促的呼吸、无法控制的呻吟和抽搐的身体。  
　　第二次高潮来得那么出乎意料，克拉克刚进入更好的状态，他的身体内部也变得更加柔软。白浊的液体从半勃阴茎的顶端流出，滴滴答答地落在浓密的阴毛和腹部上，随着规律的挺动流经会阴，到达交合处，又被对方的性器捅进他的体内。克拉克甚至有意地让更多的精液被挤入，因为那让他觉得性感和有趣。  
　　布鲁斯看起来已经失去了意识，所有的反应都是身体的本能。眼神涣散，表情呆滞，唾液混着些许白色从嘴角流出，手仅仅是被握着而没有反握。克拉克觉得这个场景莫名有些熟悉，但是他沉浸在快感中，欲望盖住了“是不是该停下”的犹豫，反而把架在肩上的双腿反压到布鲁斯身侧，让他更好地操进这已经适应了他过大尺寸的洞穴。  
　　呻吟声随着他的操弄断断续续地溢出喉咙，没有忍耐，没有诱惑，仅仅是单纯的对他动作的反馈。  
　　现在的布鲁斯完全是他的了。任他鱼肉，予取予求。  
　　这个想法如此有吸引力，如此轻易地把一切愧疚团起来丢进废纸篓。他抱起布鲁斯的腰让他坐在他阴茎上，酒红色的浴袍滑落到地上也毫不在意，他能进得更深。飘起来的感觉很好，唯一的支点是他们相连的地方也很好。  
　　布鲁斯身上还散发着沐浴露的清香，混杂了滑腻的奶油甜香，和邪恶的精液腥味。这些味道就在他鼻子底下，在他身边，不知不觉间已经悄然包围着他，包裹着他，包容着他。  
　　就像布鲁斯一直以来做的那样。  
　　他为此疯狂。  
　　  
　　克拉克没有意识到自己搂着失去意识的布鲁斯做了到底有多久。高潮的畅快倒是记得很清楚，深深埋在温暖之中把自己的一切都献出去的感觉那么棒，布鲁斯体内被自己的精液灌满到溢出的场景那么棒，因为他而无法合拢的屁股那么棒，从没有人见过的、完全呆滞布满潮红和唾液和精液的脸和身体也那么棒。  
　　他肯定之前从没有人对布鲁斯做到这个程度。肯定没有。  
　　他肯定是最厉害的那个。  
　　他肯定以后他还可以做更多。  
　　克拉克微笑着，赤裸地抱着同样赤裸的、狼狈的身体，在一塌糊涂的床上沉沉睡去。  
　　被窗帘挡住的阳光却无法告诉他，睡醒的蝙蝠发现自己脏得要死狼狈不堪还累得活像被十八辆卡车来回碾压过的时候，起床气会有多大，挑战成功的喜悦也不足以洗刷。  
　　END

**Author's Note:**

> 关于相关部位的保养问题，让我们把四字咒语念一遍：氪星蛋白-v-


End file.
